Dumbledore: The Kid???
by KittyAngel StarFig
Summary: Dumbledore's life as a kid... no more to say... PLEASE BE NICE AND READ & REVEIW! =)
1. Dumbledore: the KID???!!!! part 1

A/N:This is my first try at a serious fic, so forgive me.This takes place in Dumbledore's fifth year @ Hogwarts… Tell me if I should do a sequel… Enjoy!

Albus's eyes shot open, showing him a gray, misty morning, surely one that promised to be horrific.He curled his frail, fifteen-year-old body as tightly as he could, desperate to keep the cold of the morning away from him.

Albus Dumbledore was a quiet child, with fair skin, and large gray eyes that seemed to have the power to welcome others, and make them run off, terrified.That was basically all Albus liked about his looks.His light blonde hair fell in wisps around his head, usually right in front of his eyes.Albus was very smart, but because of his shyness, had a very small circle of friends.Probably his best friend would have to be Nicolas Flammel, a Tall, gangly boy who happened to also be in Gryfinndor.Albus remembered how before he went to Hogwarts, everyone thought of him as a sure Hufflepuff, without much potential.Now that Albus had been in Gryffindor for the past five years, he was determined to become a powerful wizard, despite what most of his family and friends thought.But not Nicolas.Albus had never seen him doubt anybody, but he was never sure why Nicolas had taken a liking to him… maybe it was just pity.

As Albus opened his eyes again, he saw a pair of bright brown eyes, staring down at him from the top bunk.

"Hey, Al, you ready for breakfast?"Nick asked good naturedly, always excited at the thought of food.

"Oh, just a minute, Nick, its not even six yet!"Albus grinned, burrowing down into his blankets before jumping out of bed, changing into his robes quickly, before he had a chance to get cold.Apparently, he seemed to have been loud, for Cornelius Fudge in the other bed stirred and opened his small, blue eyes.His blonde hair, slicked back as usual, was to what Cornelius thought perfect.

"Go back to bed, you two."Cornelius said, barely caring to open his eyes.Nick flashed a devilish grin towards Albus, and then turned to the bunk where Cornelius was.

"Whatever you say, Corn," Cornelius rolled over and faced Nick, eyes glittering dangerously."What'd you call me?Albus, what'd he call me?"Albus tried to control laughter, and Nick started to laugh to himself.Everyone knew that Cornelius HATED to be called Corn, for obvious reasons, but everyone did so anyway.Cornelius's eyes glittered, now brighter than before,"Say that again…" but Albus could no longer control his laughter, and burst out, surely waking everyone in the other dorms.

Nick and Cornelius broke out in laughs also, for no apparent reason.That's how squabbles usually ended up in that room, since the three all got along strangely well.

Eight-o-clock came again, and the three filed down to the great hall for breakfast.As they entered, the smell of delicious Hogwarts breakfast wafted into their sinuses, making Albus hungrier than before.As he sat down, he saw Nick glance wistfully over towards another table, where seventh year Perenelle was laughing with her friends.Albus knew that Nick always had a crush on her since they started Hogwarts, but being two years older, Nick never brought up the courage to talk to her.Actually, everyone, it seemed, in Hogwarts knew this, except for Pernelle.Nick tore his gaze off of her and glanced down at his waffles.

Owl post came again, always giving Corn about four letters from his rich parents in Scotland.Nick would occasionally receive a letter or a package from his father, but poor Albus had never gotten anything from his parents, or anybody, for that matter.He didn't even own an owl.Today, though, a large barn owl swooped down and dropped a package at his feet.Albus was overcome with joy at the mysterious box, which showed no evidence of where it was from.

"What do you think it is, Al?"Nick asked enviously, and Albus tore the packing open.Inside was a small, perfectly smooth egg, with little brown dots.

"Weird," He whispered, cradling the egg in his hands."I wonder kind of egg it is."Nick shrugged, and began to eat, but Albus was too excited.Holding the egg securely, he rushed back to his room to put the egg in his bed.

A/N: I don't like it much, but that's me.Gimme a break, I thought of it at four in the morning!Oh well, Review, tell me what you think, whether I should post a sequel.It's kinda dull, if you ask me, but I know how to make it interesting if I do a sequel… Grin, please review anyhow.

-StarFig


	2. More dumble-ee-dore the kid

A/N: You asked for it: Here's the sequel!Thanx for all your reviews, and sorry I messed up on the first one in a lot of ways: Yeah, Nicolas is A LOT older than him, but I thought he would make a nice character, so let's just pretend he's Dumbledore's age, now shall we? And I also messed up what he looked like, but don't worry, I won't mention his looks anymore.Also, I'm sorry whatever other mistakes I made 'cause when I was writing the first part, I was in a hurry.So anyway, just pretend for the sake of the plot! Enjoy!

All through Care of Magical Creatures, Albus couldn't get the mysterious egg out of his mind._What could it be?? Who could it be from??_Whatever it was, Albus couldn't wait to find out.Throughout the day, Albus and Nick kept running upstairs to check on the egg, but they were disappointed every time, until Saturday Afternoon, during the Quidditch Match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.Nick was on the team; he was a beater, since he excelled at any sport, even muggle ones that Albus had never heard of.Instead, Albus and Cornelius were stuck in the audience, sharing Corn's binoculars.

"Corn!What's going on up there?" Albus asked desperately, poking Cornelius in the Ribs, hoping for a look.

"Just a minute, Al, don't call me corn!"He replied, almost resentfully, and set down the binoculars to glare playfully at Albus.Albus, who was, you could say, obsessed with Quidditch, used this opportunity to snatch the binoculars out of Corn's hand."Thank you!"Al said, as he glanced into the sky, searching for the snitch.Suddenly, Cornelius cried, pointing to the ground frantically, " Albus!Look down there… It's a… bright gold, thing!!!!"Albus grinned to himself, and ignored him, figuring that Corn was just trying to get the binoculars back.

Over the loudspeaker, the announcer yelled, "Wow, great comeback from Ravenclaw… Wait!What's that?On the ground!Is it the snitch?Binoculars, somebody!What's down there??"Al's heart leapt as he desperately began to search the ground.

"There it is, Corn!Look!It's not the snitch… It's a-a bird?Holy smokes!It's a baby phoenix!!!"Albus cried, remembering his care of magical creatures class.Albus handed the binoculars back to Cornelius, and Dashed down the stairs of the bleachers to get a better look.Everyone, including the players, forgot the Quidditch game as everyone ran down to the field to get a better look.Albus was breathing hard as he ran down the bleachers, wondering where the bird had come from.As he reached the field, he slowed down, not wanting to scare the phoenix.Then he noticed something about the bird, it had a bit of eggshell stuck to his wing!_Oh No!_Albus thought. _The Egg must've hatched, and the bird must've gotten out of my room! _Albus took a deep breath and ran out onto the field, and snatched up the phoenix in his arms, and began to jog off the field, embarrassed.

"Why hello, Albus!What's this?"The headmaster, Professor Bulgrean asked, pointing to the small, shivering bird.Albus's heart leaped at being addressed by the headmaster. (Albus was very shy)Realizing that Bulgrean was waiting for an answer, Albus stammered, "He's my phoenix—I guess" Bulgrean raised one eyebrow in amusement,

"But it's only a little baby!Did you know that it is illegal to possess a phoenix without a license?"Albus's heart jumped into his throat, choking him in disbelief."I-but-I didn't…" he tried to say, mind racing."I believe we need to have a talk in my office, Mr. Dumbledore…"The headmaster said sternly, and beckoned Albus into the Hogwarts building.

Albus desperately searched to mob of students for Nick or Cornelius, but they were nowhere to be seen.Shaking, he gave up, and slowly followed Bulgrean, with bird cradled in his arm, to the Headmaster's office…

A/N: Sorry this was kinda short, but if I kept going, I'd have to make it REALLY long before I'd have another good stopping point.Same as last time, tell me if you want a sequel, and if so, I'll give you one, if not, I won't.Thank you for anyone who was nice enough to review my other stories, it really encourages me!So, I'll get the next part posted soon if you want it and Have a nice day!(I warn you, I won't be posting as often anymore on account of the fact that my break off of school ends tonight L)Please R/R!


	3. Even MORE Dumbledore-kid-series

A/N:I got enough good reviews (thank YOU!) so here's part three.I've got a cold, and I'm tired, so I don't know how good this one will turn out, but here it goes!Please R/R, and no flames! –StarFig

After being led through numerous corridors, Bulgrean quietly mumbled some sort of password, one that Albus was too worried to hear, and the wall on the left split into two, revealing a round, quaint room.There was a desk in the back, covered in books and papers, under a small chandelier with tiny candles flickering with a green flame, casting a cheery light over the room.Albus was entranced by all of the strange objects placed on a massive shelf circling the room.All to soon, Albus's mind fluttered back to his worries, and gave the phoenix a nervous stroke.The two stepped inside, and the wall instantly went back to its original structure.

Bulgrean waved toward a very old looking chair, made with green velvet and deep cedar.Albus uncertainty sat down, while Bulgrean sat down behind his desk.After a hesitant silence, the headmaster spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore, I understand this is your fifth year at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, it is,"

"Do you have a license that legalizes your possession of this phoenix?"

"I'm afraid not, sir" Albus replied, using most of his strength to keep his voice level.

"I see. Would you care to tell me how and why this phoenix came into your possession?"

Albus took a deep breath and began to speak."Yes, I would, though I am afraid it isn't a very good one…" Bulgrean's eyebrows raised, and Albus went on, "Last Wednesday, I received a package by Owl Post.Inside was a small egg, and no indication of whom it was from… I didn't know what kind of egg it was, so I took it back to my dormitory, and waited for it to hatch.Then, this morning, I suppose it hatched and found it's way onto the Quidditch field, because that's where I first saw it…" Now Bulgrean interrupted,

"How did you now it was out of your egg, then?"Albus studied his face carefully, and continued, " I saw a bit of the shell on his tail, and it was the same shell as the egg.I really, truly didn't know I couldn't own a phoenix… I don't know who sent me the egg, either…" Bulgrean replied at this statement in a way that made Albus's stomach drop unpleasantly.

"So you have no further evidence to prove your story?"Albus shook his head slowly."I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, but since owning a phoenix is breaking one of the largest wizarding laws, I'm afraid we will have to expel you from Hogwarts, and we shall have to take your phoenix to a licensed owner… I'm truly sorry, you had potential to be a great wizard, Albus, and it has been a pleasure teaching you."Albus went numb, barely daring to listen to the rest of Bulgrean's statement."I will arrange for your parents to pick you up tomorrow, and I will take the phoenix from here."

"But… I didn't…" Albus managed to say, but Bulgrean shook his head."I'm sorry, but there's no other legal solution, since this isn't enough of a crime to land you in Azkaban." Albus slowly handed the phoenix to Bulgrean, and stiffly walked out of the room, mind spinning, tears of shock and desperateness in his eyes…

A/N: Sleepiness has taken over… yawn can't write more, sorry this was so short, please Review J!If enough of you want more, I'll post another one ASAP!yawn

StarFig


	4. blah blah blah part 4

A/N: Here's part four, have nothing else to say.PLEEZ REVIEW! (& have fun!)

Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes, but immediately shut them, not wanting to face the day.How was he going to tell Nicolas and Cornelius that he was expelled for breaking a law, when it wasn't his fault?He had managed to slip into his dorm, pack for home, and fall into a fitful sleep before Nick talked to him, but Albus knew there was no avoiding him this morning.

Albus rolled over, turning over all of his dreams that had been shattered the night before in his mind.He knew, secretly, that he _could _become a great wizard, but never if he left Hogwarts.He would have to be sent to another wizarding school, most likely Beauxbottoms, but it wouldn't be the same.Albus felt as though he had been crumpled up and thrown away, and his mood thickened when he saw those familiar, bright brown eyes sparkling down at him.Nicolas's grin faded, though, when he saw the upset look on Albus's face.

"What's wrong, Al?"Nick asked, obviously worried. "I've never seen you this unhappy before!"Albus managed to sit up and reply, "Oh, nothing…" His mind was telling him, _no, not now.When the time is right…_Albus sighed, remembering that he really only had a few hours to tell him anyway.

"I-I-I was expelled," He whispered, so that Nick could barely hear him.

"What?"Nick asked, "Please tell me!"

"I was expelled," Albus said loudly before his mind could argue.

"What?How? How long have you known?"Nick burst out, but realizing that Albus wasn't up to talking much, asked softly, "What happened?"Albus took a deep breath and launched into story, about the phoenix, how he needed a license, and how he couldn't prove his excuse.Nick just listened patiently, deeply concerned, but thinking hard.Finally he said, "You don't have any evidence?"Albus shook his head."Well, I'm a witness… I could back you up… and so could Corn… I don't want my best friend expelled for something he didn't do," He added, and to his delight, Albus felt a ray of hope surge through him, and managed a small grin."It just might work…" Albus said thoughtfully, and leaped out of bed."Well, it's my only shot!C'mon, Nick!Lets go to Bulgrean right away… the sooner the better!"Nick smiled and climbed out of bed, pulling on his black robes.

In twenty minutes time, Albus, Nick, and Corn (still bedraggled) were out of the common room and rushing down the hall.

"Are you sure this is the way to Bulgrean's office?"Corn asked, always worried about something or another.

"Positive. Now C'mon!"Albus assured him, quickening his pace.Soon Albus stopped in front of the wall that held the Headmaster's office."Now," he pondered, "What is the password?"Nick replied matter-of-factly, "Well, we could try knocking, couldn't we?"Albus, Corn, and Nick all simultaneously knocked, and after a few seconds, the wall swung open.Bulgrean answered in blue robed pajamas, gripping a toothbrush.

"Boys, Boys, isn't this a bit early to be knocking on walls?It's 5:30!"Then Bulgrean's eyes skipped over to Albus, and beckoned them in."Before you begin, I would like to inform you, Albus, that your parents are currently in a sticky situation in Lithuania – a dragon got out of the ministry's hands and they're currently tied up with that.Because of this, you will be allowed to stay on Hogwarts Grounds for a few days, but you may not attend any classes."Albus grinned to himself, for even a few more dull days at Hogwarts would be better than none at all."Now, what have you boys come for?" Bulgrean asked, and his mind came back from daydreaming.

"I have some, well, _evidence _of my story about how I got the phoenix…" Albus began slowly, "Nicolas and Cornelius here are witnesses to me receiving the package with the egg in it… right?"Albus glanced their way and Nick took over."We were both there, we saw the box, the egg, everything.I guarantee that it is not Albus's fault!"Bulgrean slowly shook his head and Albus's heart dropped."I'm sorry, boys, though I believe your story, the Ministry of Magic requires some flat out object of evidence.I truly am sorry.You are still currently expelled, Albus, it is out of my hands."Albus started to argue desperately, but then realized Bulgrean couldn't change his answer.He nodded, and the numb feeling came over him again as he and his friends sadly left.

Albus wandered down the corridors aimlessly, deep in thought.Though Nick had kindly offered to skip classes to keep Albus company, but he refused, so Nick and Corn had reluctantly gone to Transfiguration, leaving Albus with his thoughts.He didn't really know why he was walking down the corridors, it just seemed like the thing to do.It wasn't for a long time that he realized that he didn't know where he was.Shrugging, he went on, figuring that he'd eventually end up somewhere familiar. 

Albus rounded a corner, and met a dead end._Oh, Great,_ Albus was thinking, until he glanced down at the floor.There, written in metallic, silver ink, (which to his horror, appeared to be unicorn blood) was a message.

**The chamber of secrets been opened. Beware.**

A/N: Hahahaha! Cliffie! (Sorry, I got excited)Anyway, I made this longer; hopefully making up for extra short part three.Do you want more? If so, tell me and I'll get more posted ASAP!! (Ah yes, for those of you who are thinking, _But the chamber of secrets has only been opened twice! _Well, are you sure?Maybe there's one Harry Potter didn't know about, something the ministry kept a secret??? DUNDUNDUN!)Please Review! (Yes, this means YOU!!!) Bye Bye, y'all! -StarFig


	5. Dumbly the kid- another part

A/N: Here's part 5!! Read on! –StarFig

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the plot… The plot is MINE!!!

Albus spun around and dashed madly down the hall, wanting more than anything to get away from that dead end.Running, he looked for a landmark of where he was.Finally, after what seemed like hours, Albus crashed into jolly, fat, Professor Garamond who taught Herbology.Albus, breathing hard, managed to gasp, "Where am I? I-I got lost."Garamond smiled sympathetically (probably because Albus was just expelled) and said, "Right down the hall is the Potions classroom – does that help?"Albus nodded, and with a hurried thank you, ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once safely inside his dormitory, Albus searched through Nick's trunk, sending clothes flying, until he found what he was looking for.Lifting up a yellowed, thick book, he sat down on his bed, and glanced at the title, "Legends and Myths of the Wizarding World."He flipped through the pages, whispering "chamber of secrets, chamber of secrets" under his breath.He distinctly remembered that last year he had read something about it in this book.After what seemed like eternity, he found what he was looking for and began to read:

During the creation of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was a horrible disagreement between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.Salazar wanted to only allow Purebloods into the School, while Godric wanted anyone who had powers to be able to come.At the end of the fight, Salazar left the school, and built a chamber under the school, that only the heir of him could open.The other founders knew nothing of this.It is said that inside the chamber, there is a monster in which the heir can control to destroy all of the non-pure bloods at the school.There has never been found evidence of the chamber, but Slitherin was very wise, and hid the entrance very well.Once opened, it is said that the chamber can only be closed again by the heir, or if the beast is slain.

Albus, flooded with excitement, slammed the book shut and started pacing around the room.So the heir of Slytherin was at Hogwarts… but who could it be?_Obviously this person would be in Slytherin… _he pondered.

Albus was then struck with a horrible thought.Their first year at Hogwarts, during the sorting ceremony, Nick had placed the hat over his head.The hat, without hesitation, had placed him in Slytherin.Nick was horribly upset, but the hat wouldn't change its mind.That year, Albus had gone friendless. (Corn was a best friend with some Ravenclaw)The next year, during the ceremony, Nick had decided that he couldn't stand to be in Slytherin anymore.So, Nick had sprinted up to the stage, and before anyone could stop him, jammed the hat on his head.The hat called out Gryffindor; the reason was unknown why the hat changed his mind.Bulgrean, baffled, angry, and surprised, changed Nick to a Gryffindor.

_Maybe…could it be…NO! _Albus told himself, shaking the thought out of his mind.A new thought wafted into his brain: What should he do?Should he tell Bulgrean? Should he tell Nick?Or should he even tell?If he told, Albus doubted that anyone would believe him; since he was sure he couldn't find that passage again._I'd need proof.Stupid proof… that's what got me expelled in the first place. _Albus thought angrily as he headed down to the great hall for lunch.

During lunch, Albus hardly said a word.He was deep in thought, and kept catching himself staring at Nick._Could he be the heir? _He kept thinking, but then another voice in his mind would come along and say, _No!He's your best friend!Besides, he's not in Slytherin anymore!_It was as though a huge debate was pulling his brain inside out.Nick and Corn took this strange behavior as just shock of being expelled, so they kept quiet, knowing that Albus was not one to be comforted easily.

Just then, a scream erupted throughout the great hall.

"What was that?" Corn gasped, and Albus stood up, "C'mon! I know where it came from!"Nick and Corn leaped up and followed Albus out of the room and into a nearby corridor.There was an awful sight.There, lay a little girl curled on the ground, her whole body blistered and bright red with heat.She was knocked out, and Albus gasped.He recognized this girl, as a first year named Minerva McGongall.

A/N: How was it?Maybe you don't agree, but I always thought of Professor McGongall as about Dumbledore's age.Don't know why, but I do.Anyway, would you like to see more?If so, please review (actually, review anyway) and tell me!!No FLAMES! J

-StarFig


	6. you know who the kid is part 6

A/N: Here's part 6!!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Quinn (Yea!!!I LUV this character!(Don't ask me why)), Bulgrean, and Madame Peirce.JKR owns everything else! 

By now, almost the whole school was crowded around Albus, Nick, Corn, and the little girl.Professors tried to break through the crowd to find out what the commotion was all about.Albus was trying to keep poor Minerva from being squashed in the hubbub, Corn was madly trying to find a Professor, and Nick's face had gone stark white, his eyes a stone cold gray.After a few loud, tense, confusing moments, Professor Quinn, the transfiguration teacher, yelled with all of his might,"BE QUIET!!"The voices stopped, and Quinn stepped into the small opening where Minerva McGongall lay.Albus watched uncomfortably as Quinn's eyes widened and he kneeled down on a trembling knee.

Albus always liked Professor Quinn, with the small, friendly green eyes and his untidy mass of brown hair.He was short, but with amazing reflexes.But tonight, he only looked worried and unsure.He laid a hand on the child's forehead, and she groaned and turned he head.Relief flooded through Albus, and Nick's face became lifelike again.So Minerva wasn't dead, but only badly hurt.Nobody spoke.Quinn flicked his wand a bit and a small bed of ice appeared under the girl.Then he rose, and in a strange, raspy voice told the others,"Back to your common rooms, _immediately._"Albus and the others turned to go, but Quinn placed a steady hand on Nick and Albus's shoulders."Did you find her?"He asked in an undertone.Albus nodded, and Quinn replied, "Stay here, then.I'm going to get Bulgrean.Make sure nobody touches the poor child."With that, he was off down the opposite corridor, and Albus and Nick were left in the hall.

"What do you think happened?"Nick managed to ask, more to himself than Albus.Albus figured perfectly well what had happened, but chose to keep quiet.He couldn't avoid the fact any longer that the Chamber of Secrets indeed _was _opened, and he needed to tell Bulgrean.In answer to Nick's question, he shrugged and looked down at the girl.Her hair was long and black, and her bright red race was scattered with little freckles.

Footsteps came closer and Quinn returned, followed by Bulgrean and the nurse, Madam Pierce.After a few quiet moments, Madame Pierce preformed a hovering charm, which raised Minerva off the ground, and she guided the body towards her Nurse's office.With this, Bulgrean mumbled something to Quinn, and spun around and followed Madame Pierce.

"So… what happened?"Quinn asked quietly, looking at Nick.

"Just we heard a scream, and there she was, bright red and with huge swellings…"Nick answered slowly.Quinn nodded and turned to Albus."Do you know anything else about this?"Albus's throat tightened.He desperately wanted Nick to leave, for some reason; he didn't think Nick should know yet… _Because he might be slytherin's…No!It's not true!_He told himself.Quinn looked at him expectantly, so Albus found himself saying,

"Can we talk about this… in a classroom?"He hoped that nick would get the hint and not follow when Quinn nodded and led him into the History of Magic class.Albus slipped in, and rather rudely, closed the door before Nick could answer. Quinn sat down, and Albus began."I was walking in the halls earlier, cause, you know, I wasn't in classes…" Quinn nodded sympathetically."So anyway, I found that I was lost… and I found a dead-end corridor.I looked down and I saw some writing on the ground.It… It said: The chambers of secrets… have been opened.Beware." Quinn's face drained of color, and Albus continued,"So I ran away, for some reason…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"Quinn whispered, and Albus was going to answer, when he realized he had no real answer."I don't know… it didn't seem right."Quinn nodded and dismissed him, and then his eyes went blank, deep in thought.Albus, also stunned, left and slowly walked to the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning, Quinn approached Albus at breakfast._Can you show me the corridor it was in? _He muttered, and Albus consented to try.As he got up, Nick sent him an upset glance, clearly hurt by shutting him out to talk to Quinn last night.Albus gave him a _This is Important_ glance in reply and was off, following Quinn out of the great hall.

"I figured we should do it now while the other students are eating breakfast," Quinn explained when they stepped out of the noisy room.Albus nodded and replied, 

"I'm not sure where it was, but I know it was somewhere near the potions dungeon," The two walked for a long while, past Potions and deeper into the school.Many times Albus would double back, twisting and turning through the halls, always closely followed by Quinn.

Then Albus turned a final corner and there he found the message, in shining unicorn blood.Quinn's eyes flickered, and he knelt down to examine the message.As he did this, Albus noticed a crack in the wall that he hadn't seen before.He leaned towards it, and touched it.The crack had a slimy touch, like raw egg.As he leaned closer, Albus saw a single hair sticking out of the wall.He had seen the hair before, it was a unicorn hair.What could it all mean?

Just then, Quinn looked up and saw what Albus was gaping at.Quinn nimbly touched the unicorn hair, and Albus could see him tremble slightly.Albus knew that Quinn was more worried than he, on account of the fact that Quinn was a Unicorn Animagi, and whatever made the writing had slain a unicorn.

Just then, a small hiss came from behind them and Albus froze.Quinn slowly turned around.Quinn's yell echoed in the corridor as he sunk to the ground.

A/N: I made this part longer, since that was the main complaint of my reviewers.Oh, I really didn't mean to make this a cliffie, but I got a writers block.I'll try to post the next part (do you want a next part?) SOON! –StarFig (make me happy, pleez review)


	7. I'm getting sick of this but here's chap...

A/N: Since for some reason I can't get to the last part of the Dumbledore series, I'm kind of winging it.Yes, sorry I haven't written anything in this series for a long time.Oh yeah, If I'm starting at the wrong place, what just happened (I think) is that Quinn & Albus are in the corridor, hears a snake, Quinn turns around, faints, and Albus is stuck.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot & Quinn.Everything else is JK's.

Albus weighed his chances.He could run and risk the snake, or stay where he was and let the snake close in on him.Whatever he did, Quinn needed help FAST.Leaning against the wall wearily, Albus stared at the crack once more.It looked a little, well, _bigger_.Albus rubbed his eyes in disbelief… the crack was _opening!_Wider and wider it got, until it was a good-sized passageway that Albus could easily slip through.Inside it was pitch dark, and obviously wet, making it very uninviting compared to the well-lit corridor._But,_ Albus thought, _this is the only way out…_

# Hiss…

_ _

The snake was obviously closing in on Albus, who was genuinely nervous now.So, taking a deep breath, Albus forced his feet to move, and he climbed in the passageway.

A/N: Yeah that is VERY short, but I'm still getting over my writer's block.I promise to post eight faster… and make it longer.


	8. Chapter 8: NOW i like this fic

A/N: My, my, I've neglected this fic… sorry, last time I posted something on it, I was incredibly sick of this, and I just rem

A/N: My, my, I've neglected this fic… sorry, last time I posted something on it, I was incredibly sick of this, and I just remembered I had never finished it!I'm really sorry, peeps!Anyway, here's part eight (or was it nine?)

Albus quickly walked into the dark tunnel.The ground seemed damp, and the path was going in a steep downhill, as though wherever the path led was underground.Albus gained up his courage and peered behind him.Strangely, though he had only walked about ten feet, he could no longer see the light from the corridor.Shivering more from fear than the cold, Albus couldn't help wondering if whatever had hissed and made Quinn fall was stuck in this tunnel with him.

Now on his hands and knees, for he was afraid the wet ground would make him slip, he guided himself farther down the tunnel.He could see nothing, and only hear himself breathing, yet he stayed alert and watched for any movement.Suddenly, his hand slipped forward, and stood hovering in bare air.Cautiously feeling around, he realized his tunnel had come to a straight drop.Scooting closer, Albus peered down the hole, trembling.Squinting, Albus saw a dim light glowing from below.Looking closer, he recognized a few shapes at the bottom—bones.Glancing around frantically, he found the only way to go was down.

Edging around the hole indecisively, his foot caught a hook in the ground… it was a trapdoor!Lifting the door cautiously, he saw it was a slide, leading also to the same faint glow.Weighing his chances, he decided that sliding down that way was safer than risking jumping to the bottom of the hole.Sliding his legs in front of him, Albus eased himself into the slide, and gripping a lump in the what he guessed was rock wall, closed the trap door behind him. Then, he let go.

Sliding steeply for only a few second, Albus quietly was tossed into a large room.Looking around for signs of life, he found he was in an empty room, except for a large crate in the corner.Stepping cautiously toward it, he looked it over carefully, and found nothing odd.Leaning closer onto it, the crate suddenly gave way, revealing a sort of nest under a Bunsen burner, an object that creates a flame._A Bunsen burner?_ Albus thought, _that's a muggle object!What heir of Slytherin would use a muggle object?_Immediately, a haunting thought crept into his mind: _Nick has muggle parents!_Albus shook his head, he couldn't believe it, not his Best Friend.

Then something caught his eye: in the nest was two things, an eggshell, and a single unicorn hair.Now that he realized that, he noticed the room had little drops of silver all over it—Unicorn blood.

Suddenly something clicked in his brain.Eggs, Unicorn blood, a hiss in the corridor, _Quinn was a unicorn animagi._Standing up, Albus understood.He knew what person –people- had opened the chamber of secrets. He knew what the Chamber of secrets monster was._And he was in the Chamber of Secrets_.

A/N: Next chapter will be the finale, I'll post it soon, if I get reviews.Cause if you don't request it, I won't post it.Anyway, please R/R, I want to know what you think!! -StarFig 


End file.
